fanmade_slendytubbiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubby training maze (My take)
It was used by the coat men for "training" it is a big maze that leads to the electric chamber. The maze has 72 cameras in all to watch the subjects train. Training The "Trained" subjects The trained subjects are tubbies that are forced to go though the long maze or they will get extra training. They were hand picked for very painful experiments afterwards, they all were very unable to work with so they all got extra training. Experiments and subjects Teletubby subjects The hand picked subjects for this painful group is Odin, Via, and diamond tubby. This group is sadly has very painful training the experiments on this group are acid, knife, and toughing objects sad but to say but Odin survive it all. Diamond tabby's dairy Day 1 We visited Teletubby land today, however a red furred teletubbie gave me a notebook to tell of my adventures and the other Teletubbies were nice and kind to me. When we got back we were painfully trained I also wondering when we will get real names I here coat men I need to hide this before they do they will train me even more if they find out... Day 2 (First part) I can't take the training anymore I am going to leave this place with 72, 43, 54 (that's me) training has been painful lately they made me sit in the training char and trained me after that I could barely move my body. I couldn't rest as I was in so much pain the coat men even trained me even more! I was in much pain that I had red marks on my whole body! Owch it still hurts, but next week I am going to escape this place.... Day 2 (Second part) I feel bad for 43 because of the fact that he has been getting worse training but it doesn't matter me and the jest will escape next week. Day 3 It worked now we are in teletubbie land, I have a secret crush on the red tubbie named "Po" po told me that she is a girl so I have crush on her secretly. What is a crush that is the thing but any ways, I ate custard with po but when it came to the night time I was offered to sleep with Po but I had a red mark on my checks then the green one said do you like Po? My face was even redder and I slept with her that night I said hey cutie m-my n-name is diamond I and her faces were red she said Oh hi diamond so you like that way as boyfriend girlfriend? the next morning I and Po ate custard are ran into a small forest and she said hey diamond so do you want a family? I said yes I was unable to control my speaking as if I was controlled. Well... if you want we can whale she said What do you mean? Day 4 It has been 9 months since day 3 and Po gave birth to 2 newborns (If that is what that is) I seen a white tubby and a lime green tubby and it is a boy said the lime green tubby. The fur of the newborn was dark sky blue and the antenna was a moon. I myself is father of 2 Teletubbies the other was light red with a spike antenna the names of the tubbies are Covey and the other spiky the green one was crying in happiness and the white one was saying Congrats! After that we both were forced to leave the land as it was newborn danger. I now with Po was taking care of the newborns in a underground lair. More updates will come in as more info is being found Day 5 Oh no they found me in tubbyland! I seen nothing but black at first then I was in the training room, sadly they found my notebook but the training hurted so much to a point that I couldn't move or speak. The first 2 days were tore and was tossed in trash but in other news 72 is gone I miss him like I said I only have 2 friends and love them. 43 held my hand has I was heading back to the sell.... I felt so much sadness to pulled away from my kids... "GO IN THAT CHAMBER NOW TRATOR!" said a person forcing me into the training room "No no no no please! Don't please! I will do anything please don't send me into the room!" I begged but it did nothing.... Day 6 (part 1) I've been feeling.. not myself can someone explain this feel to me!?Category:Blaketubbies OCs Category:Copyright Category:Slendytubbies III maps (my take) Category:Slendytubbie love story